This observational (pilot) study of a biracial cohort is designed to examine the relationship of dietary intake (method of feeding and macro- and micronutrients consumed) and risk factors for cardiovascular disease(CVD) (the lipid profile, blood pressure, adiposity) at birth and at selected intervals throughout the first year of life. The design also allows for an examination of familial aggregation of CVD risk factors and the relationship of maternal nutrient intake to the nutrient composition of breast milk and plasma lipid profiles of infants.